1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming a pattern. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of forming a pattern including opening portions having a minute or reduced inner width.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, contact holes having a minute or reduced inner width and minute or reduced patterns having a critical dimension may be required. In order to form the minute or reduced contact holes and the minute or reduced patterns, research on decreasing the wavelength of a light source used in an exposing process and on increasing an effective aperture of a lens have been conducted. Differently, a method of forming minute or reduced contact holes and minute or reduced patterns by using a directed self-assembly (DSA) phenomenon of molecules has been studied.